The Blind Beauty and the Beast ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: Bella lost her eyesight at the age of three. she's now 17 living with her uncle and aunt in forks. she meets some interesting people on the first day of her junior year. AH/AU pairings C/ES, EM/A, ED/R, J/B adopted from my-immortal-love-is-Jasper
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I live with my Uncle Chris and my Aunt Jayleen.**_

_**I've lived with them since I was three.**_

_**I go to Forks High School; even though I'm blind I'm able to see vibrations.**_

_**I'm a junior. I dyed my hair black with red highlights at the end of last school year.**_

_**I have brown eyes. My best friends name is Haley. **_

_**We've been friends since she moved here in fourth grade.**_

_**When she found out I was blind she treated me like a porcelain doll, fragile and delicate.**_

_**Well, I'm not I'm blind, not blind and deaf.**_

_**My mum and dad died when I was three that's why I moved in with my uncle and aunt.**_

_**My room has black walls and green carpets. **_

_**My bed is a four poster. It's black and green.**_

_**Yes, I know I have a problem with black and green.**_

_**Anyway, today is the first day of school. I had to rush to get ready for school because I woke up late. **_

_**When I did make it out the door, Haley was waiting in her car.**_

_**I jumped in the car and she gunned it all the way to school.**_

_**When we go to school Haley said something that I couldn't quite catch.**_

_**"What'd you say Haley?"**_

_**I asked.**_

_**Please review **_

_**the credit for the first two chapters goes to **__**my-immortal-love-is-Jasper**___

_**please vote on my poll it ends Saturday 31**__**st**__** July you can vote up to 23 choices**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I just looked at her. What did she just say?

"What'd you say?" I ask.

"That it looks like we have new students. I'm going to go find out who they are." She started walking away. I grabbed her arm and said-

"Haley, you can't just leave me here."

"Fine, come on Bella. I really want to find out who the needs kids are." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the new kids.

When we stopped I saw at least four new students maybe five moving around. They turned and looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Haley and this is my best friend Bella. She's also blind."

Haley commented. When she said, she's also blind, I felt this heat go through me its like I'm deaf to like I don't exist sometimes.

I should be used to it but I'm not because when she says that, it sounds like she only hangs out with me because she feels sorry for me.

I yank my hand out of her grip and walk up to the new kids.

"Hi, I'm Blind Bella.

And that's my supposedly best friend Haley who acts like I'm Helen Keller, which I'm not.

So why don't you tell me who you are so I can get to class."

"Okay, well I'm Alice,( she gestures to each of them in turn) my boyfriend Emmett, his brother Edward, his girlfriend, who is my sister Rosalie. And this is our, Rose and my, brother Jasper. He's also single."

Alice said.

I smiled, 'hmm I could have some fun with this well here goes.'

I thought to myself.

"Okay well good to meet you. So what grades are you in?"

I asked.

"Well, Emmett, Rose, and Edward are seniors. Jasper and I are juniors."

Alice said.

"So you and Jasper are twins, and I'm guessing you're fraternal?"

I asked.

"Umm…yes we are fraternal twins how'd you know?"

Jasper, I think, asked.

"Because, I can see vibrations and Alice is a lot shorter then you she looks like a pixie, and if you two are in the same grade then you'd have to be twins and obviously fraternal."

I explained.

"Oh." They all let out.

"Oh well I better get to class."

I started to walk away, when I heard them say something.

"Wait, what class do you have next?"

I couldn't tell who said it.

"I have History. Why?"

I asked.

"I have History to."

Jasper said.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice p.o.v

Bella and Haley seem like nice girls I wonder if I have any lesson with one of them it would be nice to have some new friends.

To my next lesson following the map I stopped to see if I am going the right way to drama when somebody bumped into me.

"oh sorry"

the mystery person said

"it's all right"

as I looked up I saw that it is Haley so I said

"hi Haley"

"oh hi Alice were are you heading?"

she asked. I replied

"drama b2 .What about you?"

"same. Come on I will show you the way"

I walked with Haley to our lesson and when we arrived she went up to the teacher and said

"Mr Mason this is Alice Cullen she is knew here"

he then said

"welcome Alice Cullen Haley will tell you what we are doing"

Bella p.o.v

Jasper and I walked to history together we did not talk until we arrived I walked up to the teacher and said

"miss this is Jasper he is new hear!"

"Ah Jasper we have been expecting you welcome to forks high school please find an empty seat!"

then she gave him his history book and text book.

Jasper is lucky because we are starting on Germany today we had just finished learning about medicine threw out time.

The lesson went fairly quickly I got my book out of my bag for the lesson.

It is hard finding my books because I have to have them in Braille and I cannot get many because they are not very cheap.

We watched a film on Germany when the film was over we had to take notes but seeing as I could not.

I got my voice recorder out of the bag and pressed record.

I then spoke about what I heard on the film.

After I had finished, I got a book and started to read it well I traced over the letters with my hand so I knew what the book is about.

A couple of second later Jasper had finished, I knew that he had finished because I could here him putting the pencil down and going threw his bag.

Before I knew it the bell went and I got up to go to my next lesson I sensed somebody walking up to me and that person said

"Bella were are you next"

I recognised the voice it is Jasper I replied

"English you?"

"same"

so I walked to English with Jasper when we got there I walked up to the teacher and told her that we had a new student.

So miss gave him and exercise book and a reading book we are reading great expectations by Charles Dickens.

Miss also gave me my book the book that is in braille that the school bought for me.

I headed to the back and when I found my desk I sat down and Jasper sat next to me I heard the sound of a chair scrapping across the room next to me so I presume that it is Jasper.

Just to make sure I said

"Jasper?"

"yes Bella?"

"nothing I just wanted to make sure that it is you not some strange person."

Jasper chuckled then he said

"so you think I am strange?"

"no"

as I said that I rolled my eyes and began speaking to Jasper again

"it is jut you have people like Mike Newton who do not take no for an answer and just keep on bugging you till you want to kill them."

Jasper replied

"I see well don't worry I will take care so you"

Jasper p.o.v

I followed Bella to the class we have next and that is history when we got there Bella said

"miss this is Jasper he is new hear!"

"Ah Jasper we have been expecting you welcome to forks high school please find an empty seat!"

then she gave me my history book and text book. I took the seat near Bella and we watched a film on Germany.

When the film had finished we had to take notes and I could here Bella talking into a voice recorder and a couple of minutes later she stopped talking. I finished writing a few minutes later.

I then went threw my bag to see if I had anything that I could read and before I could get the book out the bell rang. I walked up to Bella and said

"Bella were are you next"

Bella replied

"English you?"

"same"

so I walked to English with Bella when we got there Bella walked up to the teacher and said  
"Miss Brown we have a new student his name is Jasper"

Miss Brown gave me my exercise book and a reading book. Then she gave Bella her reading book.

When Bella sat down I pulled out the chair next to her and it made a horrible sound Bella then said

"Jasper?"

"yes Bella?"

"nothing I just wanted to make sure that it is you not some strange person."

I chuckled then said

"so you think I am strange?"

"no"

when she said that Bella rolled her eyes and began speaking to me again

"it is jut you have people like Mike Newton who do not take no for an answer and just keep on bugging you till you want to kill them."

I replied

"I see well don't worry I will take care so you."

Alice p.o.v

Drama was fun I quickly got the hang on what we were doing and when I would get stuck Haley would help me out and I would try again.

Haley seems like a nice girl I wonder if we could become friends I would really like that.

Haley p.o.v

I am glad that Alice is in my drama class because I can finally do something I wonder if we will become friends and I wonder how Bella is copping with Jasper I hope they will become friends it would be nice for Bella to have a friend that does not know much about her.


End file.
